


Spes

by RosesJosaeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesJosaeline/pseuds/RosesJosaeline
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime should've died that day. Maybe Oikawa Tooru can find a way to save him, and save himself too in the process. Who knows.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, this plot was not originally mine. This plot was mostly taken from a yakuza set BL called Nights before Night. I do not take credit for this plot.

"You can't give up on me!" He managed to shout through the clump of tears in his throat. "Just hang in there.. please.."

He grabbed the person's shirt, and hung his head on their chest. "You promised.. you promised we would see the world with each other. Are you really going to break your promise so soon? Say something, please!" 

Yet, no response came.

~

**Iwaizumi**

" _ Ding.. _ " Iwaizumi groaned in his elbow crook, and yawned. After another sleepless night, he was exhausted. It also didn't help that someone was ringing his  _ fucking  _ doorbell at 6:00 am in the morning. The doorbell noise came again, and again, and again, until Iwaizumi was about to kill the person at the door.

"Coming!" He yelled, his voice husky from the early morning. He miraculously got himself up from bed, and stretched his tired joints. God, he  _ was _ getting old. He then stomped on over to the door, and peeked through the peephole. The view was blurry, but he could vaguely make out two men standing in an impatient position, no doubt waiting for him.  _ God damn it.. if it was Matsukawa and Hanamaki, he was going to obliterate them. _ In a fluid motion, he opened the door forcefully. 

He was right about some parts. There stood two men, one behind the other. He didn't care about the man in the back, he would deal with him later. It was the guy standing closest to him. Those caramel eyes looked so familiar, and his mouth was set in a disapproving scowl. Iwaizumi did a double-take. He looked exactly like her.

"Iwaizumi, it's been a while." The man in the back said, and ushered the guy in front to step aside. 

"Why are you here, Ryu? And why is he here?" His voice came out dry and slowly, and memories of the past came flooding towards him. He felt like everything was in slow motion, as he still looked at the caramel-eyed man.  _ God damn it… this dam of emotions he tried so hard to keep back for so long.. God damn it all... _

"I'm sorry, do we know each other? Gah, you took so long answering the door that I'm hungry. Make me something to eat, Uncle." He pushed past Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi could smell a hint of toffee and cigarettes. Toffee. "By the way, my name is Oikawa, not he." The first impression of Oikawa Iwaizumi had was he was sure that Oikawa was going to piss him off.

~

**Oikawa**

When his father announced he was going to stay at a former mafia member's house, he didn't care. Or rather, he didn't feel anything. His father meant nothing to him, or rather any of his relatives. All of his sensations had been lost whenever he talked to a family member. 

He beat up people like spotting homeless people in a large city, which was to say, very often. He used to be a good kid, the kid that teachers would admonish and praise. Needless to say, things went downhill. He felt something when he picked fights with people, something that wasn't that emptiness inside of him. The emptiness was always there, since the day he was born, but he wasn't made acutely aware of it since the funeral. It ate at him, little by little, until he was sure there would be nothing left.

He knew if nobody saved him, he would die soon.

~

"I see.." The man named Iwaizumi sipped his coffee, and gave another intense look to Oikawa. Oikawa felt shivers run down his back, and he grimaced. Why the fuck was he staring at him so often? Not to mention, these glances were filled with intensity. He felt like he should clarify that he was Oikawa, not someone who murdered his puppy and spat in his coffee. "Why must he stay here? I don't take care of stray kittens."

"Hey! I'm no stray kitten, thank you very much, uncle." Oikawa pouted, and sipped his tea that Ryu-kun had prepared for him. 

"You're a stray kitten when you stay at my house without paying rent. And don’t call me uncle! There’s only a five year age gap.” Iwaizumi had a heavy sigh, and sipped his coffee again. “I do owe a favor to the higher ups, I suppose. If it's only for two weeks, I'll find a way to manage." He sighed again, and leaned back in his chair. "But, I have some rules. No smoking in my house!" With that, Iwaizumi tipped forwards in his chair in a flash, and grabbed the cigarette hanging loosely from Oikawa's lips, having just lit one after taking a sip from his tea. He quickly stubbed it out on the conveniently placed ash-tray on the table, and exhaled.

"Oi!" Oikawa said, shocked. "That was brand new, you know? Cigarettes don’t come cheap, especially this brand. And I'm not so happy about this arrangement either, Iwa-chan! Also, you’re 27?”

"Don't call me Iwa-chan, punk!"

"Now, let's all calm down. Just make sure he eats and stays safe. He has some pretty vicious people on his trail due to all the fights he's been in." Ryu glared at Oikawa, and he winced. The way Ryu and Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa were different, but definitely similar. "Then, I'm off. Just give me a call if something bad happens."

"So, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as soon as Ryu exited through the front door. "Do you have a lover I should know about? A guy needs his beauty sleep, and I don’t exactly want to wake up in the middle of the night to the room next to mine making a ruckus." Iwaizumi laughed dryly. To be honest, asking about lovers, or rather making small talk, was not Oikawa’s forte, and he didn’t even know why he asked him that. Something inside of him wanted to continue teasing him, and it was a strange feeling.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't. My previous one is long gone, and all that's left is me and my impaired sleep. And what did I say about calling me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped, and flashed a dazing smile.

"Sorry, it's just so easy to call you Iwa-chan! Also, are you sure we don't know each other? You look like you've seen me before somewhere. Perhaps a long lost friend or cousin?"

"Oikawa, you've got too many questions." Iwaizumi huffed, but Oikawa noticed that he didn't answer the question. "I've got some errands to run, and I can't trust you to be here by yourself. Let's go." Oikawa sprang out of his chair, and looked sorrowfully at his cigarette. What a shame. He could really use a cigarette right about now.

~

"Iwaizumi, you're early." The doctor shook his hand, and motioned the two of them to have a seat. "This must be Oikawa, eh?"

"Do you have it?" Iwaizumi said quickly, and Oikawa turned to look at him.

"Right to business, huh? Listen, Iwaizumi, to be quite frank, I'm concerned about the rate you're using these sleeping pills. Anymore, and you could have a lethal overdose. Look, I'll prescribe you one more bottle, but that's it. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do." 

"Thanks Eiji, I owe you one." Iwaizumi nodded. "I need to use the restroom real quick, please watch over Oikawa." He left, and closed the office door behind them.

"Sleeping pills?" Oikawa questioned. The curiosity almost burned a hole in his stomach, but he refrained from talking the entire conversation.

"Yeah, he hasn't been sleeping right since.. well, you'll see. You're spending the night with him these entire two weeks, so I'm sure you'll get to see what I mean." He smiled ruefully. "Iwaizumi is a great guy, and he doesn't deserve not being able to sleep right. We've tried everything, but there's no cure. He says he deserves it, like it's a curse, but between us, I think that’s just an excuse."

"That pisses me off." Oikawa said softly, but it came out as a growl. "Good people shouldn't get bad punishments. And even better people shouldn't think they deserve it." Eiji looked at him shocked, but smiled. 

"You know, you remind me a lot like-'' Eiji was cut off by Oikawa, leaving the room. "Hey, where are you going? Iwaizumi's going to get real mad if you do th.. that..'' Oikawa disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

Eiji looked at the open door, and scratched his head. Damn, Iwaizumi was going to kill him. Oh well, it would be interesting to see what this turn of events would lead to.

~

It wasn't long before Oikawa got into a fight. A rival mafia squad member saw him roaming the streets, and pulled him in an abandoned junkyard. He liked the rush of things, fists against ribs, bruises on faces. Just not his face. He was too cute to injure his face.

He was still frustrated from the doctor’s appointment, and you can bet that he took it out on them. Iwaizumi being diagnosed with insomnia bothered him in so many ways he couldn’t define.  _ Why did he feel this frustrated? _

"You scumbag think you're so much better than the rest of us, just because you're the son of a high up mafia leader." The person spat at Oikawa, and Oikawa let out a blood frenzy battle cry. But, before he could land one of his fists on the guy's face, a hand caught him by the shirt collar, like a mother cat holding one of its kittens by the scruff of its neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oikawa let out a high shriek softly involuntarily, and turned around to see Iwaizumi's not-at-all amused face staring right back at him. "God fucking damn it Oikawa, I could hear you from down the block. And you kid, run along now before I come beat you up myself." The guy scurried off in the distance, frightened by the turn of events, and soon it was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! Funny to see you here!" Before Oikawa could lay out his usual charms, Iwaizumi punched him in the gut hard, and he let out a spray of spit.

"Damn brat! I had to look all over town for your ass, until I finally heard your fucking loud-ass scream!" Iwaizumi barked. "I thought something bad had happened to you, damn it!"

"Iwaizumi, concerned for me? I'm touched." Oikawa said, still recovering from the punch on the ground. "Sorry uncle, the guy was asking for it."

"I told you not to call me uncle, brat!" Iwaizumi exhaled, and lifted Oikawa up with a hand. "And useless fighting isn't good for you. It just injures you more, until there's nothing left of you. I've seen too many good people die from it. You hear?" Oikawa was genuinely touched, even though he’d never admit it. Nobody had ever expressed such audible concern for him, not even Ryu.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Oikawa muttered, and hung an arm around Iwaizumi. "I feel like I've known you before. You yell at me in such a familiar way!" Oikawa teased and laughed, but he could feel Iwaizumi tense up. Iwaizumi said nothing, but walked and supported Oikawa's weight with an arm around Oikawa’s waist. 

“Shut up, damn brat.” Iwaizumi said after they got closer to the car.

“You already called me brat, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sulked. “Iwa-chan, are you sure you’re not my mother disguised as a middle-aged man?”

“Are you trying to get yourself killed again!” Iwaizumi thundered, and Oikawa let out a very characteristic low scream. Oikawa didn’t know why he was such a glutton for Iwaizumi to yell at him. He occasionally didn’t think before he spoke, but he was taking it to a whole new level with Iwaizumi. He thought about it, and realized for the first time in forever, he felt safe with Iwaizumi.  _ Is… this what a friend feels like?  _ No, he didn’t feel like they were just friends. In the short day they’ve known each other, he felt more connected than anybody else in his life.

~

The car trip back, Oikawa kept trying to engage Iwaizumi in conversation, but Iwaizumi wasn't one for small talk. Figures. He felt like an investigator, gathering information about Iwaizumi. He didn't know why, but he felt a bond between them. And there was also that feeling of remembering him from somewhere before.

"I'm going to bed, Iwa-chan." Oikawa yawned from the couch, having watched TV with Iwaizumi. Oikawa was never one to enjoy watching the news, but it suddenly became fun with Iwaizumi.

"Bathroom is the first door to the left!" Iwaizumi called after Oikawa, and Oikawa waved him off with a hand. There in the bathroom, he had his first sense of privacy since the beginning of the day. He brushed his teeth quickly, and took off his shirt to stretch. He dipped his face in the sink, and let the water roll onto his stomach and muscles. It felt nice and refreshing, like eating a cold popsicle on a warm and raging summer day.

"Oikawa, need anything-" Iwaizumi opened the unlocked door to Oikawa's disbelief. They stood there for a second, both of their eyes wide in shock and apprehension.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Oikawa yelled, ushered Iwaizumi out of the bathroom, and locked the door. He blushed violently, and shook his head. Why was he blushing? All he did was accidentally walk in on Oikawa shirtless. He had never blushed when Ryu did this. So why did his heart flutter, even if it was only for a second?

This emotion.. he hadn’t felt this emotion for a very long time.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm used to living alone!" Iwaizumi yelled from the hallway, and Oikawa put his head in one of his hands.  _ Was he running a fever, or was he just hot? _

"Geez, Iwa-chan, you really gave me a heart attack!" He complained after throwing his shirt back on, and opening the door. To his surprise, he was sure he had caught a red hue on Iwaizumi's face when he saw him, but figured he must've imagined it.

"Bedroom's to the right, second door down. I'm one room away if you need me." Iwaizumi said, as he entered the bathroom, with a noticeable click of the lock. Oikawa scowled, and stomped off to the bedroom. He needed his beauty sleep, pronto.

~

Unfortunately, the Universe had different means for him. He awoke in the middle of the night with a need for water. Walking in the hallway, he suddenly heard loud yells from Iwaizumi's room, and he startled. How did he not hear this in his sleep? He opened the door cautiously, and stepped into his room.

"Don't leave me.. please!" Iwaizumi shouted, and Oikawa had an urge to rush by his side and hold his hand. What happened next was the last name Oikawa thought Iwaizumi would utter.

"Elly.. I'm sorry."

Did.. he just say Elly? Suppressed voices came into Oikawa's head, but there was one memory that came rushing towards him.

_ "Oikawa.. don't cry! Everything will be alright in the morning." Her lap was smooth, and her voice reminded Oikawa of a bird singing. Her hair tickled Oikawa's face, and he had no choice but to laugh. _

_ "But you're leaving me, Big Sis!" Oikawa cried. "Don't do it, please!" _

_ "Don't worry so much, Oikawa! If you keep crying like this, everybody will call you a crybaby! I'll be traveling with a very reliable man, someone by the name of Iwaizumi. You’ve met him before, remember? He was always especially kind to you, Oikawa. I'll be sure to come back home, as soon as I go see Marie-chan! I love her, just like you'll love someone else one day. When that person comes, make sure to hold onto them tightly like I’m doing. Besides, I'll come home in a week! I love you, Oikawa." _

She didn't come home in a week.

Raindrops pounded the cement, and Oikawa's face was covered by his wet, matted hair.

"You said you'd come home.. you liar." He whispered to the grave. He heard muffled sobs that weren't coming from him, and he turned to his left. Kneeling down was a man, whose hands covered his face. He looked like he was in true agony, just like Oikawa. He started to outstretch an arm towards the man, but his father’s sharp voice came from behind him.

"Let's go, Oikawa." His father's harsh voice came out from behind him. "I say it's good that she's dead. She would've disgraced this family if she married that girl. Disgusting! Marrying someone of your own gender? Tch. And who does that man think he is? Doesn’t he know this is a family funeral, not for idiotic people to cry all over here?"

"Yes… father.” He badly wanted to retaliate. He wanted to scream, and stick up for her, and just get away from this awful place. 

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything, not to save her, nor protect her image.

That was the day the emptiness ate him up whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Iwaizumi**

After he had tossed and turned last night, his body was aching. He managed to get up, and go to the table. To his surprise, Oikawa was there waiting, with a cup of black coffee ready for him already. 

"Oikawa, I didn't know you woke up early." Iwaizumi yawned, and sat down. He took a hesitant sip from it, and raised his eyebrows. He got his order completely right. Maybe this kid wasn’t as dumb as Iwaizumi thought he was.

"I don't." Iwaizumi looked at him with a shock. Oikawa's voice came out cold, and for the past two days he had known Oikawa, it was very unlike him.

"What's wrong?" 

"..Why were you calling out my sister's name in your sleep? What intentions did you have with her? Or rather, the most important question.. how do you know my dead sister, Elly?"

Iwaizumi felt like he was drowning.

"I'm sorry, Oikawa." Iwaizumi said softly, after what he had felt like a whole year gone by. "I need to tell you the entire story."

~

The day Iwaizumi had met Elly was the day his world felt complete. It wasn't love at first sight: It was more of a connection between them, and besides, they both quickly found out they were both gay. It was a companion for life at first sight. That day on, he swore to protect her until the end of his life.

They talked about everything when they met up at yakuza reunions, or when Iwaizumi and Elly snuck out of their house to meet up. Elly would always talk about what was on her mind, usually her cute little brother, or how dinosaurs died.

One day, Elly bravely proclaimed she had met a girl named Marie, and that she would marry her. He had teased her about this for months, but it was when he saw her with Marie briefly was when he understood she was truly in love.

At the age of 22, turning 23 the next day, she proposed to Marie, and she said yes. The hardest part would come next.

They banished Elly from the family, and Iwaizumi watched her say her last goodbyes with Oikawa. He knew that she didn’t tell him that this might be the last time they would ever see each other, and it left a bad taste in his mouth. That day would change everything. 

They were meant to set off for Marie's hometown, and get married there.

Trained mercenaries attacked their carriage while halfway to their destination, and Iwaizumi knew at once that it was Elly's family's revenge. This professional stance, the logo on their shoulders, the disgusted look on her father’s face, everything just gave it away. Instead of her tarnishing the family name, they would kill her instead.

They succeeded. After an hour of Elly and Iwaizumi fighting them off, they struck a fatal blow to Elly, and immediately left. He supposed they didn’t have much interest killing him. After all, that would just bring more trouble.

Sometimes, he wished he had died with her that day.

"I'm sorry... Iwaizumi.. tell Marie and Oikawa that I loved them.. I.. love you.. too..." 

She died, in his arms, with rain pouring down.

She died, with her last words giving love, and not proclaiming revenge towards her father.

She died without getting married to the person that would later commit suicide after she found out what happened.

She died knowing that her own father, that bastard, killed her.

She died, not knowing that Iwaizumi died that day as well.

Yet, the one thing Iwaizumi didn't know was that she died having hope as well. She had hope that one day, her brave knight Iwaizumi would find someone that made him feel complete. She had absolute faith that Iwaizumi would find love, no matter the obstacles he would face. He was a good man, and maybe even perhaps the best man she would ever know.

~

Oikawa was crying silently, with tears streaming down from his eyes. His hands were clenched in his laps tightly.

"Hey!" Iwaizumi said alarmed, rushing over to wipe his tears.

"Iwaizumi.. Eiji-san said that you thought you deserved to have sleepless nights. Is that true?" A moment of silence.

"I.."

"You shouldn't, god dammit!" Oikawa yelled out, slamming his hands on the table, causing Iwaizumi to flinch. "My sister didn't die just for you to have guilt about it! That isn't fair to her or me! I.. I swear on my life that I'll fix it!" At that moment, Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'm sorry, Oikawa. You just remind me so much of her, but at the same time, you two are so different." His eyes shined when he looked at Oikawa's determined face. Cute. “Try what you want. It won’t work, but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Then I’ll make it work!” Oikawa said with his chin raised, and Iwaizumi shook his head. His positive attitude was rubbing onto him.

“But, you’re not mad at me?” Iwaizumi pressed. “I.. couldn’t save her in the end you know.”

Oikawa thought about this for a moment before he turned towards Iwaizumi and looked him in the eyes. “If my sister wasn’t mad at you in her final moments,” His smile was filled with sorrow, but his eyes were glinting. “Then what right do I have to be upset at you?”

Iwaizumi felt something break inside of him.

Perhaps it was that dam.

  
  


~

That day, they tried everything, from watching documentaries, to bedtime stories, to calming tea, with no avail.

"I think it's time we give up." Iwaizumi said with a soft tone, after they had finished watching what he had felt like the longest movie he’d ever watched.

"No! There's still one more thing we haven't tried yet!" Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, and he shuddered. There was something so menacing about Oikawa’s tone.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Iwaizumi sighed, but he had to admit, he appreciated the attention. He wouldn't classify himself as a needy person, but Oikawa made him feel loved and cared for. He enjoyed the feeling. That entire day, he struggled to keep his emotions in check. It didn’t help either of them if Iwaizumi got attached.

"Sleep with me, Iwa-chan." Oikawa held one of Iwaizumi's hands all of a sudden, and they both took the suggestion in.

"What the fuck are you saying, dumbass!" Iwaizumi slapped the back of Oikawa's neck.

"Not like that, Iwa-chan! I read somewhere that if I cradle you to sleep, you'll sleep! It's worth a shot, don't you think?"

"Absolutely not! Hey, let go!" Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to his bedroom, and pushed him on the bed.

"Last try, Iwa-chan! Just. Sleep." Oikawa got on the bed as well, and curled up in Iwaizumi's arms.

"You seem too comfortable for this." Iwaizumi muttered, but relented. He tightened his arms around Oikawa. When was the last time he had touched someone this intimately? He closed his eyes, and hummed softly. It was nice, having warmth cradled in your arms.

"Good night, Oikawa." Iwaizumi whispered. He placed a kiss on his temple instinctively, and blushed. What was he doing? Oikawa stirred, but made no motion to get up. So he didn't notice. Great. God damn his feelings all to hell.

~

That was the first night of sleep Iwaizumi had gotten since Elly had died. Two years of restless sleep, and who knew the solution was having your dead friend’s younger brother sleep with you?

"Good morning, Iwa-chan! It worked!" Oikawa cheerfully said when Iwaizumi woke him up.

"I can't believe it.." Iwaizumi shockingly tussled up his hair. 

"Listen, Iwaizumi.." Oikawa's voice came out serious again, and Iwaizumi looked at him. Oikawa was blushing like he had a fever, and Iwaizumi was tempted to check for a fever. "I.. I really..."

"Spit it out, Oikawa." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but still stared at Oikawa.

"I really like you, Iwaizumi!" Oikawa managed to get out, and they stared at each other.

"Huh?" Iwaizumi said, mouth dry.

"Listen, I know it's only been about three days since we've met, but I feel like we've known each other for longer! But, if you don't like me, you can totally reject me! Not that I'm saying you should reject me, I'm just saying hypothetically-" Iwaizumi chuckled, then it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"What are you, a middle schooler professing their love? You dumbass. Falling in love with me in just three days? You really are an idiot." He smiled at Oikawa, and Oikawa tensed up. "But.. you're my idiot." Iwaizumi leaned in for a kiss on the forehead, but miscommunication from Oikawa's part resulted in it being a kiss on the lips. Iwaizumi noticed how soft his lips felt, and then the smell of toffee filled his nose up, and how he tasted like sea-salt and caramel, and oh god, how he felt complete in that moment. 

They broke off the kiss after a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. 

"I-" Oikawa was about to say, but got interrupted by the pounding on the door. They looked at each other, and Iwaizumi held out a hand for him. Oikawa's whole face lit up, and Iwaizumi was sure he had never seen anything more radiant than him before in his life.

~

"I've come to take Oikawa back, Iwaizumi." Ryu said bluntly, and it felt like Iwaizumi was swimming in that pit of darkness again. "We did originally say two weeks, but his father wants him back for family issues."

"Family issues?" Iwaizumi said gingerly, and Ryu raised an eyebrow.

"You’re not one to ask questions.. Don't tell me you two got attached? You should've known that these things don't last. Well, I do applaud you on falling in love in 3 days and 8 hours."

"I won't go back." Oikawa who was silent all this time finally said. His voice was stoic and brave, and Iwaizumi wanted to give him a hug.

"You have to, Oikawa. If you don't, your father will just torment you until your death." Iwaizumi said softly, and Oikawa turned to him in shock. "It'll just be like your sister’s incident all over again."

"I can't leave you, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa's voice came out heavy and weighted, and that just made Iwaizumi want to cry even more. He had to remain strong. "What will happen to your sleep? No, what would happen to us? I can't lose any more people I love!" 

"That's why you have to go to your father." Iwaizumi stood up, and so did Oikawa. "If you don't go, your father will kill you. At least if you go, we might be able to see each other again."

"Why.. does the Universe always turn on me?" Oikawa said slowly after a long moment’s pause, but he nodded solemnly. With glimmers of tears on his cheeks, he turned to leave with Ryu. As they reached the doorway, Oikawa stopped.

"I promise, Iwaizumi. I'll come back. Until then, make sure to sleep well."

"Oikawa.. if you die before I see you again, I'll drag you from the afterlife and murder you again." 

With that, they left. Iwaizumi felt broken inside, like his glass heart finally shattered. But, in those shards was a tiny speck of hope. Somehow, he knew Oikawa would come back for him.

~

Iwaizumi went on with life for the next two years. Thanks to Oikawa, he didn't have any more sleeping issues, to Eiji's concern and relief. Yet, there was a hole inside of him, a pit that yearned for Oikawa's embrace and voice again. He was an incomplete puzzle piece, longing for his other half.

Before he went to sleep one night, he turned on the News channel. It became a habit, and everytime he did, it reminded him of Oikawa. To say his eyes widened when he saw Oikawa's father being hauled off to jail for murder and attempted murder was an understatement. He researched it all night long, and what he found made him reread over again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating it.

That fucking idiot Oikawa testified against his father, someone the police had been trying to find guilty for 48 long hard years.

It had worked.

The doorbell rang as if on cue, and Iwaizumi's next actions happened so quickly. He raced over to the door and plunged it open to see Oikawa's sheepish face. Even after these years, he still looked like the Oikawa he knew. His Oikawa. His body sighed with peace and harmony for it had finally found its missing part. 

"You absolute idiot." Iwaizumi said breathless and hugged Oikawa tightly. Tears dripped down his face, and he all he felt was relief that Oikawa was back home.

"I said I'd be back, didn't I?" He could feel Oikawa's tears on his shoulder, and his tiny sobs that racked his body. He pulled Oikawa inside, still holding him, and closed the door. 

"I love you, Oikawa. I love you so much." Iwaizumi said, before anybody took Oikawa again.

"I love you too, Iwaizumi. I love you so much to the point that it hurts." Oikawa said, still crying, and at that moment, Iwaizumi was sobbing too.

**Epilogue:**

**Both**

Oikawa and Iwaizumi lived on for the rest of their life together. They moved to a different part of Japan immediately after they found each other, and with Iwaizumi's savings and Oikawa's trust fund money, they bought a nice cottage in the middle of nowhere, just the two of them. Occasionally, Matsukawa and Hanamaki would come over and play a nice game of poker, but that was the only human contact they got in the woods. Every Saturday, they hunted wildlife, tended to their garden, and went shopping in a nearby town a mile away. Like luck, one day when they were both in their 30s, they found an abandoned baby in a cradle on the streets, barely 8 months old, and with proper guidance,they adopted her.

They named her Elly Marie Uni. Oikawa joked that the Universe did work out sometimes.

They lived happily together, and when Oikawa died at the ripe age of 70, Iwaizumi and Elly were right by his side. Elly took care of Iwaizumi in his final days, only two years after Oikawa had passed away. He smiled at her when he died, and told her that he loved her. It was a sense of  déjà vu as Iwaizumi died, but this time, he died having no regrets. He rejoined Oikawa, and smiled at him like it was all an inside joke.

Hope matters. In the bad days, that's all you have. And no matter what, the Universe will find a way for you. So don't give up hope. Oikawa and Iwaizumi will wait for you patiently up in the skies, so take your time. You have the rest of your life.


End file.
